How Fash Cup Works
__FORCETOC__ The Fash Cup is a global fashion competition in which you can show your fashion taste to the world. Once you join and submit your look for the next contest, you will be ranked globally. When the voting is over, every competitor will get a reward, which comes in the form of Tiara Points and even Diamonds for those making it into the Top 10 list. The Fash Cup competition takes place every 12 hours. A countdown clock in the lower right-hand corner of your screen shows how much time is left to vote in the current contest. The contest you are able to dress up for starts after the current contest countdown starts. That means, you're always dressing up for the contest AFTER the current one. Entering Fash Cup You are advised to join Fash Cup everyday with a different style to increase your chances of being ranked in the Top 10. Once the contest starts, you will be voted on globally and win an amount of Tiara Points based on the number of times players select you. Results are announced as soon as the voting process is over, but they are collected and compiled after every vote. The competition is fair in Fash Cup, and no boosting is permitted. Although you get to "vote," what players are actually doing during Fash Cup is guessing the look that other players may have voted for and matches the theme best. Voting While voting, competitors are shown in pairs to voters worldwide. Each voter chooses between sets of two competitors and all of the votes are collected to determine the players' score. If you choose the most popular competitor, you are one step closer to earning a Key. Voting for the most popular style five times gives you one Key. Earn Heartbeats to be able to vote more and thus earn more Keys. The amount of times you vote has no effect on your score in the Fash Cup. Voting 50 times during one 12-hour round wins you 1 extra Tiara Point, in addition to the Tiara Points you win for entering that round. Mechanics If two avatar designs are being voted on for the first time, the two contestants will both start with 50%. This means that if you are the first person to vote, your vote will be considered "correct." The two contestants will then be tipped to 51% (the one you voted for) and 49% (the one you didn't). Whenever the pair are equally voted on at 50%-50%, your vote will be counted as correct. This also means that if a pair has only been voted on a few times, it's a little bit trickier to guess the correct one. Players' tastes vary widely and even a design you don't like could have been voted for by dozens of people. Players dressed for the theme have an advantage to win more Tiara Points and possibly a spot in the Global Top 10. However, players still ultimately decide who is most appropriate for the theme by casting votes each round. Up to 100,000 players enter and vote in the Fash Cup every day. Your avatar appears approximately 75-100 times per contest. Winning avatars can appear from any country on Facebook and can be any age or level. Everyone has a fair chance. Themes The Fash Cup features themes that are used as backdrops for the voting process. Players are encouraged to dress according to the themes, which is often dictated by selecting clothes from certain styles that "match" the theme. During the voting, players should vote for avatars who "match" the theme in order to have the best chance of winning Keys. Although the themes are taken from the Events sections, not all Event backgrounds can be used for Fash Cup due to artwork issues and the placement of avatars in the theme. Therefore, some themes such as "Venice Bridge" and "At the Gym" are specific for the Fash Cup only, and cannot be used in the Events section of the game. Didn't find the answer to your question? Check out the Ultimate Fash Cup FAQ. Category:Fash Cup